


Ramenzo drabbles

by CheccellateTruffels



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gonna start this soft, How Do I Tag, How do i even write???, I Ship It, M/M, Ramenzo dance, chapters are not all canon universe, save the fun part later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheccellateTruffels/pseuds/CheccellateTruffels
Summary: The only insufficiently brief, canon ramenzo scene is nothing ramenzo, but let's fix that..In other words, I just need content.
Relationships: Kairamen??(idk some people call it), Kapten Kaizo | Captain Kaizo / Man Ramen | Ramenman, Man Ramen | Ramenman/ Kapten Kaizo | Captain Kaizo, Ramenzo
Kudos: 5





	1. "Ah, what are the odds. We Meet Again."

"Kaizo."

"Ramen."

Kaizo's lips were dry as the name slipped. He froze, a bit betrayed upon his interruptive entrance. Four awful seconds have been wasted with an awkward stare match. 

Kaizo abruptly tore his eyes away from the eccentric Tempur-A soldier. He continues to swing his sword at the remaining pirates before retreating Southward.

Even though they are quite occupied at the moment, Ramen could sense Kaizo's intentions to avoid him. Just as he had expected from the young captain. 

Ramen effortlessly fought a handful of pirates but his eyes never tore away from Kaizo from the moment he spotted him on the battle field. 

The smug on his face grew wider as he hovers closer and closer around Kaizo, purposely killing the distance between them to the Captain's annoyance.

Before he knew it the blond ghostly leans against his back. 

Kaizo's neck went warm as their shoulders briefly touched and Ramen could hear his laboured breaths. If only he knew how the raven's already frenzied heartbeat spiked in his chest. 

Realising they are getting too close, Kaizo attempted to move an inch away to his front but Ramen whispers a 'Don't' in direction of Kaizo's ears like he had anticipated his actions.

"Don't _you_ do anything stupid,"

Kaizo bites back by bringing his sword in direction of Ramens's neck.

For a couple of second they steadily let themselves being ambushed.

Both anticipating an attack as they awaits the last squadron of pirates to come forth.

Kaizo eased the grip of his sword while Ramen with his baton. Then as if in sync they both lifted their weapons together, charged to their front and swung hard as they watch enemies being blown by impact.

Within a second the bodies fell down with a sequence of thuds, but they knew the battle isn't over yet. 

Moreover, the fact that Admiral Tarung hadn't return has starting to raise concerns.

They remain unmoved from their close-to-each-other positions, chests visibly heaving.

Kaizo shut his eyes as he breathed in and released a long breathe. Ramen smiles because Kaizo absent mindedly leans on him first.

The heat rises with the distance between their backs completely closed. He tilted his head back and leans deeper, feeling the warm comfort of the other's clothed back. A different feeling from his suited one. 

Kaizo's eyes snapped open from the gesture.

His face reddens from embarrassment and exhaustion as he becomes aware of their physical state, but Kaizo did not chose to fight back.

He didn't want to for the moment.

Instead, he stood calm against him and listened to the rythm of their breaths gradually becomes organized. 

Their smiles aren't visible to each other but they are satisfied.


	2. Trennungswalzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trennungswalzer. 
> 
> The one Ramenzo dance fic I think I might have promised someone on IG I would make.
> 
> Language rate spikes up.

It was fucking Trennungswalzer that made his heartbeat goes frenzy. Kaizo wanted so bad to scold the Tempur A musician who decided it was fucking appropriate to play a waltz music. But here, in another headquarters he thought it would be inappropriate to do so. Especially in the presence of the foreign intergalactic guests. 

  
The indignant chatting between the guests continued for whatever their reason for the rest of the night. The music was suggesting but everyone seems to ignore the prospect of a dance. 

  
He fidgeted with the glass, bringing it to his lips though he knew well he wasn't drinking. Somehow as soon as the first note hits, it invokes some memories that Kaizo wished he had left at the back of his head. 

  
He blinks as he saw someone who appears as a blond man walking towards him, holding out a hand for him. 

  
_Man Fucking Ramen._

  
_Bloody Noodle Head._

  
Oh, how he knew what that means. Ramen is well known enough with his motives of trying to get into courtship with him. Or as Earth culture describes it; flirting.

  
His shoulders stiffens. 

  
"I assume this would be the right way to approach a Captain," he smiled.

  
He meant well, but there's a tone of mockery to Kaizo's distaste.

  
The Captain adid reached out his hand in return, a gesture to accept the invitation. His cautious eyes met Ramen's relaxed ones. 

  
Ramen smiled even wider, letting out a soft chuckle that made the raven head frowned in confusion. The blonde reached for the glass in Kaizo's other hand. Kaizo watches as he poured the liquid into a potted plant and settled the now empty glass on its exquisite vase.

"It's terrible isn't it? It's too cheap for you," he noted with a smug.

  
Before the Captain could protest, Ramen placed Kaizo's hand to his shoulder as he lead the other to move in slow rhythm. The movement made Kaizo's eyes shifted away from Ramen's eyes to their feet. 

  
"Don't think you have no idea on this. I've heard you scored your dance tests," Ramen smiles.

"Did you dance this on that day?" He asked.

Kaizo shook his head.

"No. I got the single performance."

He hesitated before continuing,

"...But I've exercised this sort of dance. I think."

"We could have been paired up if you stayed," Ramen pointed.

  
Kaizo's steps become slower. His eyes were casted under his frills as they moved and he tries very hard to hid his face so it was not easy for Ramen to directly look into his eyes.

  
Without warning Ramen fastens his grip on their intertwined hand and dips him. Kaizo's eyes went wide and Ramen is rewarded with the beautiful sight of fierce crimson eyes bore straight into his pair of clear sky.

To add to his surprise, Ramen whispered something in GogoBugi which sort of means,  


  
"It doesn't matter. We're both here now."

  
"You could have dance more. You could dance all you wanted," Ramen spoke as he raised his dance partner back on his feet. 

They were back on their slow pace with just staring at each other. Minutes has passed without much to do.

Ramen was right. He could do this, he should have been. But tonight for some reason, he had no idea what to do. He felt unsteady, slower than usual. He just let himself moves when Ramen initiates. 

  
He is unable to take the upper hand when it comes to Ramen and himself. He is an unsuccessful dance lead. 

  
At last, he broke contact and did a few spun on his own. Ramen marvelled at the sight before the once spectacular dancer returned into his arms.

  
It wasn't awkward in a sense. He doesn't put a heart into it but did out of requirement. Ramen is also pouring out his best, but Kaizo is starting to sense that Ramen is being unnecessarily careful with him which made this dance sickening him. He misses something more passionate. Something he had once spent a good time with his family. He wished it was that way. He want it to be more passionate.

  
His breath was taken away when Ramen grabbed his waist and lifted him as they spun. It caused him to realize how the night have never been more real to him. They are dancing and he is in Ramen's arms.

  
Even when the music stops and Ramen knelt down and planted the deepest kiss onto the back of his hand, he felt insufficient.


End file.
